FINAL STAND
by Wafflez101
Summary: Edith and Anthony meet once again in an unexpected predicament, and some hearts are broken but some mended, and old wounds heal. The past is forgotten as well.


Final Stand

TV show: Downton Abbey

It was the summer after Edith had been jilted and completely heart broke, she had lost the one chance she had of finally being accepted and loved. It was true she had found a new love but it just didn't feel the same to her, the fact she knew was yes this man Gregson is nice he's sweet and kind but the truth was burning in the back of her heart the sad truth that she'd rather have Sir Anthony Strallan than this man that was closer to her in age.

It was a calm summer a new purer summer than the last the Crawley family left to their summer house by the sea side. Lord Grantham still thought highly of not knowing that he had a wife that was already declared legally insane and knowing her father Edith never told him knowing he would never let them be together, of course Lord Grantham didn't want his middle daughter becoming a mistress. But they never told him, so still thinking highly of Lord Grantham extended an invitation to asking him to join them this summer, but kindly declined for he had loads of paper piling up on his desk as it was. not knowing that if he would've accepted and let his work wait a little longer the outcome of this story might have been a little different.

Edith was happy almost completely forgetting the pain she had under gone, she took happy walks down by the sea side when she met the changer of her fate the girl that would make it so that Edith was not a mistress. Edith had laid down in the smooth sand when she heard a voice.

"Edith(x3)"

Edith sat up looking to the direction of the voice and saw the form of a girl waving at her, and so Edith waved back. As the form got closer Edith realized that it was her child hood friend Rue she was the Duke's daughter who was a dear friend of Lord Grantham. Rue hugged Edith so tightly that she could hardly breathe, but it was reasonable for they have not seen each other for mor than seven years when Rue was sent off to study in Paris.

"It's been far too long" Rue said sitting next to Edith.

"Yes it has"

"Has anything interesting happened since my departure?"

"Not really the only things that have happened is Papa found a new heir after Patrick died, Mary got married to the new heir, Sybil married the chauffeur and died giving birth and I got jilted at the altar"

"Oh dear Edith I am so sorry" Rue patted Edith's back.

"Only if I were more like you not caring about society or what people thought I'd probably be married to him, he was the love of my life" Tears streamed down Edith's face.

"What was his name?"

"Sir Anthony Strallan"

"Oh" Rue showed a face that meant she knew this man quiet well and had an idea in mind, but Edith's eyes were too filled with tears to notice.

"I have an idea why not instead of staying here board with your family of socialites you come with me to Sussexs?"

"Okay but I must ask mama and papa first"

"Okay then let's get going"

Rue pulled Edith up and began to run towards the house that the Crawleys had occupied. Carson was at the door when the two girls had arrived, he lead them to the library were Lord Grantham and the rest of the family had been. As they entered, the room filled with shock.

"Who is this!?" The dowager countess asked questionably.

"This Rue Capulet" Edith said introducing the doll like girl next to her.

"Hello everybody!" Rue said happily shaking the hands of the men and hugging the women.

"You've grown to be quiet the young lady" Lady Grantham said happily.

"Yes … but before we go on I must get to the point before it slips my mind"

"Okay what is it you have to say?" Lord Grantham asked putting the papers in his hand down on the desk.

"I was wondering if Edith could go to Sussex with my family this summer"

"Well of course she can go but may I ask why you want to?"

"Well my parents are just going to be dragging me to a bunch of balls and parties and they all might be filled with old people far above my age and I probably won't know any of them so it would be nice if Edith were there to accompany me" Rue said quiet quickly but slow enough that people understood what she said.

"Well if it means that much then she can defiantly go but you do know this means responsibility"

"Well of course it means that what else would it mea … wait do you think me irresponsible Lord Grantham"

"Not necessarily the fact is you just don't take much seriously"

"Well don't worry everything will be just fine upon our return" Rue was quiet the brilliant actress that nobody knew what she had in store for the summer.

The Next morning Rue arrived quiet early to pick Edith up, the staff loaded Edith's luggage was loaded into the car and the two girls were about to drive off when Lord Grantham came to the car window.

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh well they are at the train station of course"

"Why are they there?"

"Well the train was suppose to leave a half hour ago but we had a late start so their holding the train for us"

"Oh well you best be off then"

The car drove off with the two girls, on its way to the train station, on the way the two girls had plenty to talk of. Mainly of life and how exciting it was that they were back together. In the early days they were the best of friends Rue kept Mary from bulling Edith and Rue was always very mischievous and a huge flirt but no man truly interested her. Rue was the kind of girl who knew everyone and everything about anything she was quiet smart she could've been in collage when she was five but she played stupid. Rue was always interested in psychology but the part of psychology she adored the most was matchmaking. She knew what affinity matched another. And this summer was the main project of her interest in matchmaking; it was also the hardest the project of finding Edith a suitable suitor.

That afternoon they had arrived in Sussex from the train station they met a car which drove them to the elegant mansion belonging to Rue's family. It was so charming it dazzled Edith she could just remember the summers of her child hood that she had spent here whenever Rue's family invited her which was every summer until Rue was sent to Paris. After that she had no reason to visit the elegant estate. As they entered the mansion every summer seemed not so far away from that one. For some reason though it made her feel as when she was in Loxley with Sir Anthony, but it could probably be the fact that this family loved books as much as him yes that was probably the reason it felt like his home, Edith thought to herself.

"Well girls get settled, tomorrow we attend the first ball of the summer and we will also be hosting to another guest" The Duke said happily.

"Oh do really mean uncle S is coming to visit!?" Rue said with a squeal.

"Yes he will meet up with us tomorrow"

"Yay!" Rue jumped up squeezing Edith.

The girls went up to a rather large room containing two beds, the two beds that Edith remembered that they had slept in those past summers; they were so close that they couldn't bear to be in a separate room. Edith remembered the nights they stayed up giggling about secrets that they had found out about, and the comical happenings of the day. All the memories flooded back into her mind, and they all filled Edith with joy and helped drain out her sadness and past. Edith fell on her bed, surrounded by the soft fluffiness of a pale pink and white. As soon as Edith opened her eyes Rue jumped on her horizontally, the two girls giggled hysterically.

Later after a full day of fun and catching up they joined everyone for dinner, all dressed elegantly as usual. They all laughed and then came up the subject of Rue's uncle S.

"So Edith have you met Rue's uncle, oh yes I'm sure you have"

"Papa I don't think this is an appropriate subject"

"Why not if I remember quiet clearly both you girls were quiet attached to him"

"Yes well it just isn't a good subject know I'll tell you why later okay"

"Okay"

"So how is your family dear Edith?" The duchess asked taking a sip of her wine.

And the rest of the evening went on from there talking laughing just being happy as ever, and for once in a long time Edith felt important, she wondered why she hadn't been born into this family a family that cared about her opinion and her life. Edith loved these afternoons that she spent at Emerald Park with Rue, Maxwell (Rue's brother), and the Duke and Duchess. But the one thing that counted was that Edith was happy and had forgotten all her worries.

Chapter 2

The evening passed quickly and the day of the first ball arrived it was a nice evening Rue dressed in an elegant green dress lined in gold and Edith wore almost the same just in the color pink. It was a lovely dress that complemented her largely. Rue then on insisted on doing Edith's hair and makeup, and when she had finished you could not believe it was Edith Rue seemed to have a magically touch on everything.

"Oh lord!" Edith exclaimed in astonishment whilst looking in the mirror.

"I bet you're wondering how I got every tone and shadow perfect aren't you"

"Yes if you don't mind"

"It has to deal with a large equation of math which I'm sure will bore you but to put it in simple I just calculated your tone and quickly designed the colors and how much I should apply in my head" Rue giggled.

"I defiantly wish I were you"

"Don't because if you weren't you then you wouldn't be unique"

Edith smiled for some reason Rue didn't just have magic with material things but with words as well, it wasn't hard to see when Rue said things people just seemed to listen and take in what she said.

They soon arrived at the ball, Rue and Edith quickly climbed out of the car while the rest followed behind at a much slower pace. As they entered their eyes set upon a gorgeous entrance, they made their way to the ball room; it was the most magnificent place they had ever seen in their entire life. They danced together the first couple dances then the men began to swarm them constantly soon enough they took a break. They sat down but not long after Edith caught a feeling that she should look around and soon she caught the figure of a most familiar man. No it couldn't be … but no other man could have the combination of that figure and features all together like that … it has to be. Edith thought strongly as the man turned around it was the man she had thought yes it was Sir Anthony Strallan her face turned the deepest shade of red ever thought possible, Edith quickly turned around.

"Whatever is the matter?"

"Rue! Sir Anthony Strallan is here" Edith tried to whisper.

"Yes I know and he will be coming home with us as well"

"Why?"

"Well he is my Uncle S"

As soon as those words left Rue's mouth Edith put all the possible pieces of evidence together the name "Uncle S" the fact of Rue trying to avoid the subject at dinner, it all began to make complete and utter sense.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well because I so dearly wanted you to come I was afraid you wouldn't if you knew he was to be here"

"WEL…"

"Hello Rue" It was the voice of Sir Anthony the sweet loving voice of Sir Anthony.

Edith quickly turned around her coffee brown eyes met his and to Edith it was like looking into heavens sky.

"Hello Edith"

Yes that was what she had wanted to hear for so long that voice saying that name her stomach grew tingly and her heart grew warm and full of comfort.

"Hello Sir Anthony"

He took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"You know that in Japan the kiss on the hand is an offer of marriage" Rue quickly said and walked away leaving the two to blush.

"So what brings you here Lady Edith?"

"Don't just don't" She felt a tear leave her eye.

"What is the matter?"

"After you jilted me it was as if my heart and soul had been ripped out, I soon found a man that I felt loved me but it just wasn't the same every kiss we share every embrace he gives me I … I just wish it were you. I always will want it to be you can't you see what you did was torturing me not setting me free." There was a sad scratch in her voice.

"I am so dearly sorry my dear"

He looked into her eyes he could see she was filled with sorrow trying to release herself of the sadness but always came to remember him. He sat next to her taking hold of her hand a reder blush came to her face.

"My dearest Edith please don't stress yourself over me"

"Have you gone depth or what I will always love you no matter what you do!"

He heard the sadness, desperation and love in her voice, he didn't know what came over him, he stood up knowing he still had a grasp on her hand and led her to the garden area not far from the ball room. Unknowingly they were being watched by Rue, standing quiet close she followed them to the garden peaking out watching them closely as if this was part of her plan. Soon enough a man came up behind her his hair curly and his eyes a light greenish blue his voice soft as he said one question.

"Will you marry me Rue?"

She turned to see him a small dash of blush hardly noticeable flashed across her face.

"Vincent here's how it's going to be if my plan succeeds I swear on my life I will marry you but if it fails then you'll have to wait a year to take me as your bride, okay"

"That sounds like a fair deal, what exactly is your plan?"

"You see them two?" She said pointing towards Sir Anthony and Edith still walking towards the fountain.

"Yes"

"I want to get them married my love, when it insured then I shall accept your lovely proposal"

She smiled and turned to the couple. But it was odd they had gone out of sight and Rue began to completely loose her mind but something told her that everything was to be all right as Vincent offered her his hand and she took it and they began to dance.

Sir Anthony had taken Edith to the small maze area, she was still in distress.

"Please dear Edith don't cry"

"Why should I not?" She sniffled.

He had no other way to let his feelings known except by doing the unspeakable, his lips met hers, Edith became shocked but she loved the feeling of his soft tender lips. His tongue met hers as they shared the most serious and passionate kiss ever to have taken place this sort of kiss was perfectly fine in France but was unheard of in England especially between two who were unmarried.

Later after the occasion had ended the Duke, Duchess, Maxwell, Rue, Edith, and Sir Anthony went back to Emerald Park. They had settled Anthony into his room right down the hall from where Edith and Rue's room. Soon enough the house hold was all asleep even Edith until she was awakened by a harsh shaking, she adjusted her eyes to see Rue had awoken her.

"So what happened in the garden?"

"What do you mean?"

"The garden with Uncle S of course"

"Well he kissed me with the most passionate kiss ever given" A huge shade of red engulfed her face.

"Did I ever tell you I had gone to America before I returned here"

"No but what does that have to do with the subject?"

"Well you love him right?"

"Yes"

"I have an idea that will insure your marriage to him but it must take place tonight"

"Really what is it?" Edith jumped up open to the idea.

"When I was in America I observed that the young women trapped the men by getting impregnated by the one they loved. But of course my uncle is so much more modest once you open this option to him and he has taken it he will ask for marriage"

"Really, I mean … but it's so unlady like"

"Yes but once marriage has been pledged than you will not have to worry about being lady like with your husband" Rue gave a smug smile along with a chuckle.

"Okay, I shall try my hardest" Edith stood up and was about to walk to the door.

"Edith wait I have a more brilliant plan" Edith turned around.

"Strip down now!" Rue went to her wardrobe and dug through as Edith did as she was told.

"Here!" Rue threw small amount of balled up cloth at Edith, she straightened it out seeing what it was.

"Why do you have something like this?"

"Well Jane sent it to me just in case I got married but I didn't so there"

Edith put it on; it was white and like a small shirt with a pair of panties underneath it was quiet indecent. Then Rue put on a lacey white long robe.

"Know when you get to his room, he won't be asleep yet he doesn't sleep until late for some reason, but untie your robe and look at him seductively I doubt he will resist"

Edith left the room making her way to the room were Sir Anthony Strallan resided in, she placed her hand on the door and took a deep breath, took hold of the door knob twisted it open and there he was, he sat in a chair by the fire place reading a book, the light of the flame eliminated on his fair hair and his sky blue eyes as he looked up at her.

"Why are you here, and dressed like that?" A stream of blush draped across his face as he stood up. Edith closed the door behind her, she walked to him taking hold of his hand and leading him to his bed, and she sat him down and untied her robe and let it fall to the ground.

"Lady Edith this is not lady like at all" He tried to get up but she pushed him back on the bed.

"I don't care about being lady like anymore, when I was lady like I lost you that won't happen again" She sat on his lap and kissed his soft gentle lips and then began to kiss his neck, he couldn't push her off because this is the thing he's always wanted but the fact was he was scared that if he tried to push her off that it might bruise her soft delicate milky skin. She reached underneath his pajama shirt and felt his chest, she just couldn't hold it back, pushing him to the bed and relieving him of his shirt she set her eyes on his scar. She stared at it for some time he began to try and pull the strength to get her off gently but was unsuccessful when she kissed the scar instead of looking at it in disgust. Soon enough he could no longer stop her he finally took control and grabbed her waist and placing himself on top. He kissed her until the cloth got in the way of his urge he began to slide the pieces of cloth from her milky skin. And then began to kiss her body, she tried to scuffle the noises that Sir Anthony was making her do. She couldn't believe the happiness that covered her body, he was finally happy that he had the night he had left behind when he left the altar. The night went on with the sensual actions and noises the night didn't end for the two until both had finished, in the end of it all they had been worn out and had fallen asleep.

Rue arose the next morning very early rushing to dress herself and then rushing to her uncle's room she barged in the room awakening the couple, Edith not pleased at all having to remove herself from Sir Anthony's broad chest. Rue tossed the curtains apart letting in ribbons of fresh sun beams.

"Rue thi…is is all my doing I swear"

"No Uncle S this is my doing" She stood in a sassy pose.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"I am the one who persuaded Edith to take such a state because I knew you two were meant to be and I don't care how many times you two share a room this summer, the fact is I'll be covering for you two until the end now we must get Edith cleaned and presentable and I would suggest the same for you"

Edith stood from the bed about to walk away when Anthony grabbed her arm, she knew what he wanted. She leaned down and shared one of their happy passionate kisses with him; soon enough Rue led her from the room to the bathing room connected to their room. Edith quickly washed up and dried off and dressed herself they stayed in the room until the rest of the house was awake. They joined the family along with Sir Anthony down for breakfast; Edith sat next to Sir Anthony when she was sure that no one was looking except Rue but it really didn't matter Rue was happy, but once nobody was looking Edith placed her hand on Sir Anthony's leg and caressed it. His brain was about to explode for he was trying to hold back his urge to pounce on her. When he looked at her she was calmly and elegantly eating her meal, which just made him want her more.

Edith and Sir Anthony shared the same room for the first week of the summer and sometimes they went on a walk with Rue, Rue walked off to another part but close to the secluded area that Anthony and Edith went to, the urges were uncontrollable, they shared several experiences indoors and out. Rue kept it all a secret, in the last week of the summer Sir Anthony had proposed to Edith once more and she was more than happy to accept him as her husband once more. The afternoon they had announced the engagement to the Duke, Duchess, Maxwell, and of course Rue. Vincent came to visit and the family left them alone in the drawing room Rue sat on the sofa, and before she knew it Vincent was on one knee with a velvet case containing a beautiful diamond ring. She couldn't contain the excitement especially since her plan worked out so beautifully; she pounced on him accepting with tears of joy.

"Yes oh yes I will my dearest Vincent!"

He gave her the ring, fitting like a glove the sun encased it, the engagement was announced several seconds later, the family was as overjoyed as they were with the engagement of Anthony and Edith.

Rue was saying goodbye to him at the door after dinner.

"So shall I visit you tomorrow my love?"

"Oh no I'm afraid not I must go to Downton Abbey tomorrow with Edith but I do look forward to seeing you soon I shall telephone you when you are able to call"

They kissed goodbye, and he was gone down the road.

Chapter 3

The next day Edith, Rue, and Sir Anthony were on their way to Downton Abbey, by the afternoon they had reached Downton Abbey. They were announced in the library to the family of Crawley, all astonished by the names all together. They entered and were greated.

"You are back a week early, what happened?" Lord Grantham asked.

"Well, we have good news and some news you may not agree with" Rue said standing instead of sitting.

"What is it?"

"Well the good news is that Edith has a suitable suitor now"

"Oh that's nice, but what about Gregson"

"Um that is a part of the disagreeable news"

"How?"

"Well I researched him after Edith told me of him, and it appears he has a wife, but she has been declared lawfully insane, and I'm sure you do not want Edith as a mistress"

"OF COURSE, THIS IS AN OUTRAGE HOW DARE HE"

"And the other piece of disagreeable news?" Violet asked.

"Edith and I are now engaged, Lady Grantham" Anthony said standing up.

"Wha…a…t?" Violet said leaning back and everyone following in shock.

"What has made this change I'm sure last time you agreed that you were to old what has given this change of thought?" Lord Grantham said trying to contain his rage and failing.

"Several unforeseen circumstances"

The room began to encase in shock.

"What do you mean?" Cora asked.

"Well you see… um … I don't know how to say this" Edith stuttered.

"It doesn't matter I will not allow this to take place" Lord Grantham said coldly.

"You have no power over that decision" Rue said straightening her back and standing strong.

"I am her father I have every right and power over it"

"Are you a Christian Lord Grantham?"

"Yes of course I take it very seriously"

"Then you will know that in the eyes of God Sir Anthony Strallan and Edith are already husband and wife"

This sentence that escaped Rue's mouth shocked everyone, they knew what this meant, and they knew what Anthony and Edith had done. Lord Grantham fell in the nearest chair to him.

"Then I have no choice but to allow it … no if nothing serious has happened then she can still marry another"

"I'm sorry papa but that is not possible" Edith said standing and taking her fiancée's hand.

"Why not?"

"Because I am already carrying his child"

This struck more shock into everyone even Rue had no knowledge of this.

"Then I guess there is no other choice"

Chapter 4

The wedding took place the following month this time Sir Anthony and Edith did go on a honeymoon, Cora had no need to tell her what to expect for it had already been consummated. They went to Paris, France and settled into a lovely hotel Edith went straight to the bedroom. Sir Anthony had no choice but to follow her. She pushed him onto the chair sitting in the room, he was stuck in question.

"What is this?" He teased.

"This is a new experience, doing this kind of thing as man and wife, and I'm quite sure you want to see your wife naked, do you not?"

He nodded as she slid her clothes off, and they spent a lovely first wedding night. It felt different to them it felt much more exciting and pleasurable this time.

When they returned to England they visited London because Anthony had some business he had to take care of, and Edith was told by him to shop for whatever she desired. She soon remembered that she had not handed in her resignation yet, she made her way to the newspaper building. She didn't need direction, she made her way to Gregsons office, when she opened the door he lit up for not seeing her for so long, he went for a kiss but she moved away.

"What's wrong my dear?"

"I must demand that you not call me that anymore, and you cannot see me anymore, and I must declare this as my formal resignation"

"Why?"

"I have spent the summer in a romance novel of my very own and the man I was jilted by has finally married me and I impregnated with his child you are welcome to visit Loxley but it is not appreciated, though my husband is old he has trained in the army and is able to destroy you even with only one arm available"

"E…E…Edith"

"Good day" She turned around and that was the last he saw of her.

Edith and Anthony spent a lovely time together in their new marriage though she was pregnant the passion never left.


End file.
